epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Bruno Mars vs Marvin the Martain
Hello, welcome back to...whatever I call this series, like I've said, I'm doing this, Deadliest Wkior and Parodies and other shit at sme different kinda alike ish times, so yea, enjoy. I would also like to thank Patts for the quick help and awesome lines for Marvin the Martain, since he he,ped me get this battle out a lot quicker than I thought <3 With out further ado, enjoy! BATTLE beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4UuvIEY9FQ EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY BRUNO MARS VS MARVIN THE MARTIAN BEGIN (starts at 0:25) Bruno verse 1 I Don't Feel Like Doing Anything, but I'll make an exception, Just to dis this illegal immigrant, and hit him back to his home planet. You're looking a bit Looney there, is something Bugsing you? Mars belongs to me now, so go back to The Moon that Im Talking To I'll Break you Down, Count On Me, cause I'm A Dream Taker, Got You On The Run, put you On Fire more than all of my haters. I'm Bulletproof, your laser gun can't hurt me, no matter how many time you reload, You can throw a Grenade at me, but I'd win this rap even Before It Explodes. Marvin verse 1 I don’t need to use a Grenade, I only need my Uranium Pu-36. Use it to shoot you down worse than when you’re rejected by chicks. Well, "Isn't that lovely?”, you can only say the names of your songs. Singing from your heart. Boy, you couldn’t be any more wrong. Call me the Haredevil Hare, because I’m causing lyrical destruction. Your Jukebox is Unorthodox music; sounding like a dysfunction. You can also say I have the Martian flow, as it runs in my Genes. My disses shine worse than the moon and sun, so grab your sunscreen. Bruno verse 2 I had Nothin' On You, then you started fighting, Made this Our First Time at rapping, and you've yet to Show Me. On how you're at The Top Of The World, even When Your Lonely, You don't represent Mars, but yet you always hold it closely! I'm a Taz-Maniac is this rap, Woodpecker you into my trap, You seem Lost, cause hell, Granny has better flows than your crap! You think you can destroy me in this rap, You can't even destroy earth dude, You're a Disgrace to this place, cause your home planet's shown it face more than you. Marvin verse 2 I’m the "The Man from M.A.R.S.", you’re known for heartbreak, I’m not the only one that knows your “relationships” were fake. My lines are rich with a godly flow, just call me a Billionaire. Your lines are going Right Down, while mine are rising up there. You’re Wavin’ the Flag, signaling your defeat, I can hear your cries. You were too Lazy to make a good Song, you just ran out of tries. With the Way You Are, I’m surprised any girl would give you her time. Now you’re being Locked Out of Heaven, charged with a lyrical crime. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC *Lazer beam* RAP *Guitar Strum* BATTLES OF *rocket takes off* ...HISTORY! Who won? Bruno Mars Marvin The Martian Category:Blog posts